Tsuchi Tsuchi no Mi
The Tsuchi Tsuchi no Mi, is a Logia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, manipulate and become "earth" in its various forms such as dirt, mud or hardened soil. "Tsuchi" (土) is the Japanese word for "earth". It was eaten by The Reaper. Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit is considered to be powerful even for logia, as it grants its user a much wider variety of abilities, rather than just normal element control. It allows the user to control earth in its different forms, changing the strength and composition of the earth from being as hard as metal to as soft as clay. Such a variety is rarely seen in other Logia fruits. Indeed, this makes the Tsuchi Tsuchi no Mi one of the most versatile devil fruits in existence. It allows the user to transform into the earth element at will, as well as have complete control over it. As a Logia, its wielder can let physical attacks pass through him without injury and can only be wounded with the use of Busoshoku Haki, Kairoseki or being caught off guard. The user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Jim is able to manipulate earth for both offensive and defensive purposes; be it in the form of dirt, mud, or rock-hard solid chunks. He is also able to levitate nearby pieces of earth and use them as a form of long range attack. Jim has named the majority of his attacks, some in English and some in Japanese. Attacks Some of Jim's named attacks are: *'Jiken' (地拳, Earth Fist): Jim turns his fist into hardened earth and launches it at his enemy to deliver a powerful hardened punch. He can increase the density of the earth to change the weight and thereby the destructive power of the punch. Another way to use this attack is to create a large amount of earth and solidify it into a gigantic fist that can be used to attack the opponent. He can control the path the fist takes, thus allowing him to keep track of an opponent's movements. *'Earth Wall' (アース･ウォール, Āsu Uouru): Jim creates a solid wall or multiple columns of earth as a form of defence. In the presence of pre-existing earth, Jim does not even need to create the earth and can make the wall simply rise up from the ground and take the desired form. *'Landslide' (地滑り, Jisuberi): A technique only usable around an exiting source of land, Jim releases a massive wave of mud, soil and anything that was present in the soil used, including rocks, trees and even buildings. The wave moves forward at a rapid rate and like a tsunami inflicts great damage on everything in its path. Jim can change the very landscape of a region by using this attack and destroy whole towns and settlements in the blink of an eye. It is one of his more destructive abilities. *'Mud River' (マッド･リバー, Maddo Ribā): A smaller version of his Landslide attack, Jim executes a similar move with earth and mud created by him. This attack involves the release of a river of mud that flows under Jim's control. It can be made to move at speeds much faster than the Landslide technique and can strike an opponent with considerable Force. Jim can also use this technique to encase an opponent in the mud, whether it be the legs or the entire body, and then quickly solidify it to encase the target in an earthen prison. *'Ryūsha' (流砂, Quicksand): By changing the viscosity of the ground below a person Jim can create a quicksand below them and sink them into the ground. He can use this attack to imprison an opponent or even suffocate them to death. *'Tsuchideppō' (土鉄砲, Earth Gun): Jim forms a finger gun and fires a droplet of mud at the intended target with tremendous force from his index finger, its force being enough to easily pierce through people, and even buildings with ease. *'Shukuchi' (縮地, "Literally Reduced Earth"): Jim turns his body into earth and merges with the ground to travel at very high speeds. He can dissolve his body into the ground and travel and reappear at another location so fast that it almost seems like a form of teleportation. But his speed is still much slower than someone like Admiral Kizaru and even skilled Soru users can keep up with his movements. Against such opponents the only advantage that this move provides is that he has a sense of surprise with him as his opponents cannot be sure of which direction he will reappear from. While this move is a very effective one while on land, it's strength also becomes its greatest weakness as it can only be used when solid ground is present. Thus it cannot be used while at sea unless Jim uses his Mud River move to produce sufficient amounts of earth to link to his preferred destination. But as this takes time this move cannot always be effectively used in combat situations, and as such its advantages are greatly reduced while at sea. *'Hashira' (柱, Pillars): Jim creates a number of pillars out of hardened earth and launches then towards his opponent. He can guide these pillars and move them around with great dexterity. The pillars can impact with great force and by trapping an opponent between two pillars he can inflict a great amount of damage to them. He can even use these pillars as a form of transportation, using the pillars to form a bridge. This has actually been done on a number of occasions with him creating a pillar and making it form a link between their ship and any other after which the Yellow Hair Pirates use it to board the ship. *'Golem' (ゴーレム, Gōremu): Jim creates a large quantity of rock hard earth to create a golem, a large, humanoid creature possessing tremendous brute strength. Jim can control the size of the golems as per his requirement, making it anywhere up to the size of a giant. The strength of the golem varies with its size but irrespective of size the golems are very durable and can take a heavy beating before getting destroyed. Jim can control the movements of the Golem as long as he remains in contact with it, the golem becomes immobile when Jim looses contact with it, though it can still be used as a shield for defensive purposes. Jim normally maintains contact via the ground, transforming the base of his feet into earth and extending a thin tendril to maintain contact with the golems. In such a case the golems need to be lifted off the ground to remove them from Jim's control. If he is standing on the golem, or maintaining direct contact with the golems then that contact needs to be broken as well. *'Mokushiroku' (黙示録, Apocalypse): Jim's ultimate attack, he summons the surrounding earth, including forests and mountains, into a single point, piling on top of one another until it creates a large sphere. A large crater is left where the earth has been collected from. This monstrous sphere can then be dropped on a target to annihilate not just him but the surrounding are as well. The crushing force of the impact is not the only to be scared of as it is just as risky for a person if he or she gets caught within the sphere while it is being made. In such a situation he or she will in all probability be crushed within the sphere itself. This attack takes some time to prepare and can also only be used in the presence of existing earth. *'Senju Kōken'nin' (千手後見人, Thousand-Armed Guardian): *When nearing the very very end, the user can give up a small but noticeable portion of his permanent physical strength to summon Senju Koken'nin, the God of Earth. This being proceeds to completely heal the user with the power of Wood as well as being armed with a thousand hands and powers well beyond anyone's comprehension. It is safe to say that if in a battle, if this being is summoned by the user, he is most likely to win unless he is facing a Yonko-level opponent like Red-Hair Shanks or Kaido. *'Tsuchi Bunshin' (土分身, Earth Clone): Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:Jet'ika